CERTAMENTEEM DÚVIDA
by Nay Leite
Summary: BELA/JACOB/EDWARD...NADA PODE APAGAR O FATO DE QUE ELE A DEIXOU...MESMO QUE TENHA VOLTADO. BELLA AMA EDWARD,MAS DEFINITIVAMENTE ALGO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO SOBRE JACOB...EDWARD ODEIA ISSO...LEMONS, SMUT, AMOR ETC...SPOILER DE TODOS OS LIVROS...
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal, estou me aventurando a escrever uma FIC de Twilight, e espero que vocês gostem. Aviso: Lemons pra frente...caso queiram que eu continue!

Eu nao sou dona de Twilight...quem dera.. kkkk

* * *

**CERTAMENTE….EM DÚVIDA.**

BPOV

Eu entrei no banheiro, para um dos meus momentos humanos e não tinha certeza exatamente o que fazer. Ele estava certo. Sim, Edward estava mais que certo. No fundo eu ainda sentia medo que ele fosse me abandonar. De alguma forma e, por mais que seus olhos mostrassem o oposto, eu sentia sim, medo. Vasculhei no armário sobre a pia, procurando por alguma coisa, que realmente eu não sabia o que. Talvez eu já sentisse falta de Edward que não viria essa noite. Caçar...eu sei o quanto era importante para ele não sentir a "sede". Ok, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia sentir a minha "sede" por ele. Olhei-me no espelho e novamente me questionei exatamente o que aquele Deus Grego poderia ter visto em mim, mas em um relâmpago eu pude ver Jacob no espelho, com aquele sorriso despretensioso...um sorriso...tipo Jacob. Não percebi de pronto, mas lá estava eu, corando e começando a... hiperventilar??

_Qual é Bella? Você tem que estar brincando? Um problema é pouco?? - Pensei._

Foi quando avistei uma...tinta de cabelo? Ou melhor, um tonalizante avermelhado.. Quando foi que comprei isso?

Mas a minha mão era mais rá

pida e lá estava eu , passando aquilo no meu cabelo. O cheiro não era dos melhores, mas estava longe de ser horrível..E então ouvi alguém batendo à porta. Obviamente não poderia esperar que eu desceria as escadas correndo, tentando tirar aquelas luvas de plástico, horrivelmente coloridas de vermelho, sem fazer nenhum estrago. Então deixei rastro em todo caminho, mãos vermelhas na parede, ao tentar me apoiar nas paredes, meu rosto totalmente pintado numa tentativa inútil de retirar as luvas sem muita lambança e então consegui abrir a porta.

Jacob?? Não esperava por você...

Eu sei que não Bella, mas se esperasse, o sanguessuga não te deixaria...

Jacob não completou, percebeu que eu realmente me aborrecia com esses apelidos, mas ainda mais, me aborrecia por ele estar certo, Edward não me deixaria ir a La Push sem uma grande cena... E então tudo foi bem rápido. Lavei os cabelos na pia e rumei com Jacob a La Push, ignorando as chamadas no celular que Edward me deu. Eram todas de Alice, que fora designada a ser minha Baby Sitter enquanto Edward estava fora.

O vento na cara era libertador e parecia encher meus pulmões de oxigênio. A moto era rápida e meu coração batia quase tão rápido quanto ela. Minha mente divagava pois minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas na cintura de Jacob. Novamente corei ao perceber que eu o apertava e meu rosto descansava em suas costas largas. Senti sua mão alisar a minha por um instante, mas ainda não estava certa se aquilo tinha sido ou não uma imaginação.

Pouco depois chegamos a casa de Jacob. Saltei da moto tentando me manter de pé, mas claro, foi inútil. A vergonha maior foi evitada porque Jacob me segurou. Ele me fitou por alguns instantes, me envolveu em seus braços e lentamente levantou meu rosto para que meu olhar encontrasse o dele.

- Bella, eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui...comigo.. (disse sorrindo)

- Jake...por favor...(eu supliquei)

- Eu não gosto de te ver com ele novamente Bells, eu não posso nem imaginar te ver daquele jeito de novo...(Jacob insistiu)

- Então não imagine, porque não vai acontecer...ele não me deixaria novamente Jacob...(eu falei um pouco mais alto, querendo realmente acreditar)

- Não Bella, não vai acontecer porque eu não vou deixar, eu não vou te deixar ir de volta para ele...não é justo comigo, nem contigo...

Eu pude sentir a angústia na voz de Jacob, eu sei o tanto que ele tinha sofrido comigo para que eu começasse a respirar novamente depois de ter sido abandonada por Edward. E quando novamente eu percebi, seu lábios estavam bem próximos aos meus. Numa leve hesitação. Eu inspirei fundo, sentindo o calor emanando de seus lábios, absolutamente diferentes dos de Edward. Eu queria parar, eu precisava parar, eu amava Edward mais que tudo, mas de repente eu amava Jacob...E ele me beijou levemente, deixando minhas pernas trêmulas, me segurando firmemente pela cintura e acariciando meu cabelo recém tonalizado, que agora combinava bem com seu tom de pele. Meu braços estavam caídos ao longo do meu corpo, se recusando a abraçar Jacob...mas por quanto tempo? Eu estava, certamente....em dúvida.

A alguns bons kilômetros dali, Edward parou de repente e seu corpo enrijeceu. O que Alice estava vendo? O que exatamente era aquilo vermelho nas paredes da casa de....Bella??????

* * *

Reviews serao muito apreciados para motivar mais capitulos ;)

Bjks


	2. Chapter 2

Oi Pessoal....a FIC é EDWARD E BELLA.........JACOB ESTÁ AQUI PARA MOVIMENTAR ESSE "TRIÂNGULO".

Espero que tenham mais reviews para que eu me " anime" a postar mais!

* * *

Continuando.......

- Hey Jake...pare! (Bella disse esquivando-se)

- Bella...você me faz sentir tão bem...faz com que tudo entre nós pareça certo...(Jacob argumentou tomando-a nos braços novamente)

Bella olhou-o profundamente por mais um tempo. Seu olhar transparecia amor, desejo e compaixão.

Na casa de Bella, Alice realizou que tudo o que vira não passava de tinta de cabelo e tratou de ligar imediatamente para Edward.

- Alice... o que está acontecendo?

- Edward, acalme-se, estou aqui na casa de Bella e não é sangue...é química...de cabelo! (Constatou sem graça)

- Passe-me para Bella, o celular dela está fora de área e...

- Edward! Ela não está aqui...e...tem cheiro de cachorro aqui.....me desculpe... (disse chateada)

Edward parou de correr.

**EPOV**

_Cachorro? Jacob! Maldito! Que vontade arrancar-lhe uma pata e palitar meus dentes! Por que minha Bella? Eu sei que devo a ele por ela ter ficado relativamente de pé quando eu estupidamente a deixei...Oh..Meu Deus...eu a deixei... Algumas imagens dela não me saiam da cabeça e quando eu achava que conseguiria, lá estava aquele cachorro me fazendo relembrar tudo de novo. E seus pensamentos com Bella?_

Senti meu corpo enrijecer...poderia caçá-lo no inferno agora. Pacto? Foda-se o pacto...quero entrar em La Push e pegar minha Bella!

De repente eu sinto um pouco de razão....Jasper! Sim...ele está perto de mim agora, tentando me acalmar e em segundos avisto Carlisle...É a deixa para cessar meu devaneio.

- Edward! Acalme-se (chamou Carlisle)

- Eu tenho que tira-la de lá Carlisle! Jacob não tem o menor controle...ele pode machuca-la...

"_Edward, meu filho...Ele apenas machuca o seu coração...Ela está lá porque quer...Com certeza não há objeções de Bella..."_ (pensou Carlisle)

- Carlisle.. (Edward suplica)

Eu sei Edward, o quanto é difícil para você...Mas acredite, é tudo uma questão de paciência agora...Bella precisa de espaço..

- NÃO!!! EU NÃO POSSO ME AFASTAR DELA...DE NOVO NÃO!!! (Gritou Edward descontrolado) E PARE JASPER! EU NÃO QUERO ME ACALMAR...EU QUERO MATAR AQUELE CACHORRO PULGUENTO!!

_"Edward, eu sei que você pode me ler...então filho, acalme-se...você não pode mudar o fato de ter deixado Bella e nem pode mudar o fato de que ela QUER estar lá, com Jacob. Confronta-lo não vai mudar nada e ainda vai complicar a nossa família." (Pensou Carlisle)_

Edward assentiu silenciosamente, mas perdeu o pique da caça.. Tudo o que queria era voltar para casa. Voltar para Bella.

Em La Push...

**JPOV**

_Bella é tão doce. Poderia me perder nos lábios dela para sempre. Seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu calor...tudo nela me atrai. Eu queria poder acabar com aquele Vampiro imbecil. Como ele pode voltar para ela, fazer com que ela viva na corda bamba novamente. Eu sou a pessoa certa para ela...posso amá-la de corpo e alma...Eu posso fazer Bella feliz, e mais ninguém._

- Vamos Bella, vamos entrar...Quer beber uma bebida Quileute? (Jacob largou-a deixando-a na expectativa de uma nova aproximação)

- Ã?? Hein? Uma bebida? (Bella ficou surpresa ao sentir que Jacob simplesmente a largara e imediatamente sentiu falta de seu contato)

_"Que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Sentido falta das mãos quentes de Jake e dos lábios frios de Edward? Eu mereço ser incinerada!!!" Pensou Bella, seguindo Jacob._

Bella, relutantemente aceitou a bebida " alcoólica" da Tribo, controlando-se no entanto para evitar excesso.

Conversou animadamente com Jacob, evitando sempre assuntos que envolviam Edward. Jacob ofereceu-lhe mais uma rodada e, ao sentir que seu rosto corou, aproveitou para aproximar-se.

- Bella...você precisa ser amada por alguém real...(disse, tocando-lhe a face)

- Jake...por favor...não piore as coisas...(disse virando-se)

Jacob no entanto, tocou seu lábios, alisando-os com ternura e aproximando-se lentamente.

Bella chegou a fechar os olhos, esperando pelo inevitável, quando então seu pensamento levou-a direto a Edward. Nesse momento ela se levantou de súbito, quase caindo, mas equilibrando-se por fim.

- Jake...me leve até a linha…tenho certeza que Alice estará me esperando...estou há mais de 3 horas aqui contigo...

Jacob não argumentou, sabia quando era hora de dar um passo atrás para prosseguir. Em mais meia hora e os dois chegavam a linha do acordo entre os Lobos e Vampiros.

Bella assustou-se ao ver que não era Alice que a esperava e sim Edward recostado em seu Volvo.

Hey Bella...seu sanguessuga veio pessoalmente...talvez seja a deixa para que eu diga a ele para te deixar em paz e acabar com esse lance de decidir se você pode ou não vir aqui... (disse Jacob em tom mais alto, para que Edward ouvisse – não que ele precisasse)

Edward cerrou os punhos, sentia uma vontade corrosiva de arrancar a cabeça de Jacob.

- Jake...Pare...isso não foi legal de sua parte... (Bella disse, olhando para Edward um pouco mais afastado)

- BELLA!!! VENHA MEU AMOR, PRECISAMOS IR...(Edward gritou por Bella)

Bella então virou-se para Jacob e disse num sussurro.

- Jacob... não torne as coisas mais difíceis...eu amo Edward mais que tudo...e te amo, meu amigo, não quero ter que escolher porque não tem que haver escolha...

Jacob inclinou-se para abraçar Bella, enquanto pensava no que acontecera entre eles mais cedo e então sussurrou em seu ouvido..

- Você vai perceber que não me ama como amigo...

Em um flash e Edward estava quase ao lados dos dois, respeitando dolorosamente o limite imposto pelo pacto. Um rosnado agudo saiu de seu peito.

Seu cachorro sujo idiota! (rosnou para Jacob) Bella...vamos! Entre no carro!!

Bella assustou-se com o tom de Edward e para evitar mais problemas correu para o carro enquanto Edward permanecia parado.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Jacob...você jogou sujo! (disse Edward, lendo os pensamentos de Jacob)

- Eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo...você não a merece...(Respondeu Jacob com sorriso triunfante e malicioso)

Edward rosnou novamente e Jacob contraiu-se pronto para transformar-se. Mas a voz de Bella acordou Edward.

- Edward!! Vamos embora!!!!!!

Edward ainda fitou Jacob por alguns instantes antes de entrar no carro e arrancar deixando marcas no asfalto.

_"Ai meu Deus...estou com problemas" (pensou Bella)_

* * *

Continua??


End file.
